The present invention relates to a network apparatus and an event processing method, in particular, enabling to notify and/or receive an event through a network.
Upon an appearance of a digital television, installing the Web browser therein, and also a recorder enabling to set a program recording with using the Web browser from a personal computer (PC), etc., on the market, advancement or improvement is achieved upon network-enabled audio/visual (AV) equipment. Also, UPnP Device Architecture is a regulation for providing devices, for example, for mutually finding out the equipments connected to the network, thereby operating, or an event notification of notifying conditional change(s), which is/are generated within the network equipments, on the network, and it is adopted into the AV equipments and printers; i.e., it becomes a kind of standard regulation in that industry (shown in the following Non-Patent Document 1).
[Non-Patent Document 1] UPnP Device Architecture